Bleach parody chapter 3 by Nightshadow shinboi
by Nightshadow shinobi
Summary: Ichigo and nightshadow fight, ichigo is severely beaten.


A bleach parody

Chapter three: Ichigo fights Nightshadow.

Rukia and Ichigo encountered a large hollow with a strange spiritual pressure, as they engaged it in combat the found it to be stronger than the normal hollows. With their attacks blocked, Rukia and Ichigo were in a strange situation...Then out of nowhere Sharo and Kioku (the void squad two and six lieutenants) showed up and released their zanpakuto, Sora no hana and Shirayuki no ken, both however were ineffective, the hollow enraged by this ran for Kioku and Sharo, then however Nightshadow Shinobi (The void squad six captain) showed up and slashed off the hollow's arm by releasing his zanpakuto Senbonsakura, this however had next to no effect and only made the hollow retreat, However Shadow Shinobi (The void captain of squad two) appeared behind the hollow and slashed it clean in half without even releasing his zanpakuto.

Ichigo looked at shadow. "so...If you guys aren't soul reapers then what are you?" Nightshadow gave him a firm look. "It is as your friend said...we are void reapers, now listen well as I do not like repeating myself" Rukia and Ichigo dropped their guard a little. "Void reapers are mostly souls that were not guided to the soul society by soul reapers; however there are some of us including myself and Shadow who used to be soul reapers, however there may be very few of us who fall into that category but, Anyone who does happen to be in that category were either lieutenant or captain ranked soul reapers when they left, Understand so far?" Ichigo and Rukia nodded. "Good, then I shall continue, When a void reaper enters the void academy they are taught how to master their shikai, sometimes students there form groups to make the training easier, but some of them already know their zanpakuto's name and are simply trained how to use it, however our zanpakuto are different to yours, our zanpakuto are specifically for killing hollows, not to perform the "Konso" I believe you call it? We guide souls to the void by escorting them through the Precipice world between our world and this one" Nightshadow stopped his explanation and drew his zanpakuto. "MOVE QUICKLY!" Ichigo and Rukia jumped out of the way, just in time to dodge a strange black beam, a voice came from the direction that the beam had come from. "Cero" there stood an arrancar, but its spiritual pressure was higher than that of a normal vasto lorde or even an espada. "An arrancar huh? Well then this just made our mission a little more exiting" Shadow ran for the arrancar and slashed at it with his sword, Ichigo and Rukia slowly dropped to the floor. "T...this spiritual pressure it's so intense" Rukia then noticed the white cloak that was hanging from Shadow's back. "Is that...A captain's Haori?" Nightshadow then stood in front of Rukia and Ichigo blocking the spiritual pressure that Shadow was emitting. "Yes...Both me and shadow are captains of the ten void squads, I am the captain of squad six Nightshadow Shinobi" Nightshadow turned around revealing his Haori that was hung over his arm. "As you can see by my Haori" Ichigo then jumped to his feet and slashed at Nightshadow with Zangetsu. "Who the hell do you think you're fooling? Even if you're wearing a captain's Haori that doesn't make you a captain!" Nightshadow dodged Ichigo's many slashes and returned with one of his own which left a big gash in Ichigo's arm. "Now scatter" Ichigo slashed at Nightshadow stopping him from releasing his zanpakuto. "Getsuga Tensho!" Zangetsu then emitted a super high density beam that was aimed straight at Nightshadow. Kioku then jumped in front of Nightshadow. "Now raise up SHIRAYUKI NO KEN!" A barrier of ice then rose up in front of the two void reapers. "You think that will stop the Getsuga Tensho?" The beam shattered the barrier and slashed Kioku across the chest. "K...Kioku" Nightshadow held his sword outwards. "SCATTER SENBONSAKURA!" the blade then split up into what seemed to be a thousand fragments and reformed into a new blade in front of nightshadow. "Now scream" then a white super high density beam flew across the sky towards Ichigo. Ichigo tried to block it with Zangetsu, but it was a lot more powerful than it looked. "Ban...kai...Tensa Zangetsu" Ichigo slashed at the beam with Tensa Zangetsu and shattered it. "Well now... a soul reaper of your level able to use bankai...I'm impressed" Nightshadow held his blade outwards. "But it's no match for the power of my senbonsakura, the master of a thousand different fighting styles. Nightshadow slashed at Ichigo but Ichigo dodged using a flash step, but then Ichigo felt a sharp pain in his back, Nightshadow had slashed him from behind. "A flash step huh...impressive, but for me it's nothing more than Childs play" Ichigo stopped himself from falling over by stabbing Zangetsu into the ground. "You're a fool, a mere soul reaper who isn't even a ranked officer could never even scratch a captain level void reaper" Nightshadow sheathed his zanpakuto. "The fact that you're still breathing is incredible, be grateful that I held back or you would be dead right now" Ichigo tried to turn himself to face Nightshadow but fell to the ground. Meanwhile Shadow was fighting the arrancar that had appeared. "Cero" A black cero shot from the arrancar's finger, Shadow dodged the beam. "Well now...what's your name arrancar?" The arrancar drew is zanpakuto. "My name is Wolf...Wolf Seruga." Wolf held out his sword "Straggle...Luchando!" The Wolf then took on his true form, Luchando the struggling beast, He had two swords, one in each hand and had a fur coat on that resembled a Shihakusho, with a white mask covering the top of his head keeping his long tatty hair from falling into his face. "This is Luchando my true form, I should warn you that in this form I am twice, if not three times as strong as I was before" Shadow looked at him. "So? That just makes it more fun for me" Shadow smiled. "Well then Mr Arrancar...If you are as strong as you claim to be then I should at least tell you three things..." Wolf looked at him with a puzzled look on his face. "And what are those things?" Shadow took a stance ready to fight. "One...I am the void reaper captain of squad two, Shadow Shinobi" Shadow slashed at wolf. "Two...I am the strongest captain in the void...despite the rumours that the head captain is the strongest" He slashed at wolf a second time. "And three...the name of my zanpakuto!" Shadow held his zanpakuto in the air. "Roar..."

To be continued...

Next chapter: Shadow vs. Wolf... Nakazora oji cries out.

Authors notes. This is the longest chapter I have written...I Can't wait to start work writing the next chapter, so be expecting it very soon.

Preview... Shadow vs. Wolf... Shadow releases his Zanpakuto for the first time in ten years... Who will be victorious...Find out in the next chapter of... bleach parody, The void.


End file.
